


the end is over the horizon

by necrolus



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, Trauma, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrolus/pseuds/necrolus
Summary: It started suddenly. There was no warning or precursor to the event. Just the sudden onslaught of decaying family and friends out for blood. Pokémon gone wild. Everyone loses someone.Surely, there is a cure though. Right?[ Zombie Apocalypse ]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	the end is over the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I sure do love Zombie Apocalypse AU’s. Wowza. :) Hopefully this doesn’t hurt me too much. Tags will be set to change as more chapters come out, if there is anything particularly triggering in a chapter, I’ll leave a warning beforehand. Stay safe ♡

Red leaned over, that delicate smile fluttering onto his face as he poured the rest of the coffee into Green’s cup. A small laugh escaping his lips, “Didn’t sleep last night?” He could feel Red’s gaze shift to the noticeable bags under his eyes.

Green shrugged in response, rolling his head to the side while he picked up the mug that had the words “Number #1 Gym Leader” printed onto the front. A gift from his sister many months ago for his birthday. He thought it had been a gag gift at the time but he still used the mug regardless.

“Work. You would know if you did yours.” His gaze narrowed sharply but no malice was present in his words; enjoying the way Red averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Another small laugh leaving his friend's lips as he pulled the chair across the table out and set it down. 

A hand reached out to snag the last slice of buttered toast. “There’s just too much paperwork. I didn’t know Champion’s had to fill out so much.” Words followed by a groan that made the corners of his lips turn up. 

Living with Red wasn’t so bad. It’d only been a month but they’d both adjusted quickly. Combined their stuff, sneaked into the other’s room to steal items. Although Green found it difficult to actually convince his friend to do the laundry sometimes.

It had been Green who initially suggested the move after he left his family's house, considering both of them traveled so often, sharing a home would save money and time. And, it wasn’t so terrible knowing your friend was just around the hallway if you needed him.

Taking a small sip of coffee, he gave Red a once-over. “Previous Champions didn’t always leave to find a strong opponent, normally they stayed around.” Playfully, he nudged his foot under the table. “How many challenges have been turned away because you weren’t around?”

Another awkward laugh left Red’s lips as he bit into his piece of toast, refusing to meet Green’s gaze. “. . . A few.” 

“A _few_. He mimicked in return to which Red shot him a dirty look as he pulled his chair back to prop his feet up on the table as he leaned back, blowing a strand of hair from his face. Green returned the dirty look tenfold just at that.

He opened his mouth to speak but paused as he watched Red jerk his head to the side, gaze focusing intensely on the window. His brows furrowing. “Hey. Do you hear that?” 

He followed his gaze, squinting as the sunlight hit his eyes. “No? What is it?” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Red lick his lips as he pushed himself to his feet quickly. 

And, then the noise hit his ears. A low buzzing sound, steadily increasing in volume as _something_ approached their home. The sound was vaguely familiar but it wasn’t often that they saw Pokémon or people around where they lived.

It grew louder, more frantic all at once. A harsh sound and a sudden whiff of decay filling their humble abode and Green dropped to his knees swiftly at the sound of glass shattering from across the house. Gripping his knees as his eyes widened.

Red just stood there, however, looking into the living room with confusion shining through his gaze. “It’s a pinsir.” Came his murmur and feeling stupid for having fallen to his knees so quickly, Green rose after hearing the declaration. Dusting his pants off with a sigh.

“And, it broke into our house?”

Red nodded.

Another heavy sigh left his lips. Their home was being invaded by a Pokémon, how lucky. Pressing the palms of his hands against his lower back, he cracked the area before rolling up the sleeves of his coat. “Well, we have to stop it.”

The sound of wings fluttering approached and quickly, Green shoved Red to the side as the pinsir tore through the room, wings beating heavily. Claws inches away from his friend’s face.

Red staggered before stumbling to the floor, looking up at Green in utter surprise as the pokémon dove around the kitchen before zooming around the stairs, following the trail of lights to upstairs. 

Horrified, Green dropped back to the floor as well, scooting closer to Red so they could whisper to each other. Keeping a close eye on the stairs.

“Did you see how it looked?” 

The questions came from Red first and Green nodded in response. “Yes. It was mega-evolved and-“ He paused. The disgusting smell of death had stung his nose when the Pinsir had come closer and it appeared that portions of the pokémon’s exoskeleton were exposed. “It was decaying.”

Red’s eyes widened, his furrows furrowing in response. “Like a zombie? The fake ones we saw in Pokémon Tower?”

It sounded stupid and he had no reason to believe such a thing was possible but the memory of the decaying and undead psyduck from childhood was still so vivid. At the time, he had wanted to throw up, merely being a child but he held back. “It must’ve just belonged to an irresponsible trainer, it’s mega-evolved after all.” He reasoned.

Red didn’t seem as easily convinced of such, his gaze shooting to the top of the stairs as a loud crash was heard before the pinsir zoomed back downstairs.

As swiftly as possible, Green moved under the table, keeping his hand and body low at the pressed him to the floor. Heart racing as he reached into his pocket only to realize that he had no pokeballs around.

Of course, he didn’t. He was in his own home, they were all upstairs.

Mentally cursing himself, he shut his eyes, listening to the sound of the deranged creature smashing and flying its way around the room. The fluttering of its wings ingrained into his head as the sound faded before coming back just as loud as before.

As pinsir cut through the air, the smell of decay hanging in the air and he wished his hands were free so he could pinch his nose shut just to block it out.

The mindless Pokémon tore through the house, swiping at curtains as slid he further under the table, resisting the urge to sneeze as dust filled his nose and his hand uncomfortably pressed against an unfamiliar sticky surface.

Just barely, he could see Red’s form crouched by the couch as the destruction upstairs became more apparent, the sound of crashing and thumping wringing throughout the house. Somehow upstairs, a glass window shattered.

He tried to mouth _“Run.”_ to Red but it fell on death ears as his friend didn’t even focus on his proximity to the door but instead on the stairs. He paused. Green’s brows furrowed more, nails digging into the wooden tile of the flooring.

Why wasn’t he moving?

And, then suddenly. He could see the concern wrought throughout Red’s face, clear as day as he glanced from Green to the stairs and then back to Green. Lips slowly moving to mouth something.

His eyes widened when he realized what he was saying. _“I’m going upstairs.”_ Frantically, Green shook his head, pulling himself forward slowly. It would be suicide to do that. There was no way to avoid the claws of the deranged Pokémon, it was better to wait for an opening. Anything else.

But, Red didn’t seem to care. _“The poke-balls are upstairs. If I can get them, we can fight.”_ Came the next few words before he could only see the bottom of Red’s shoes and the sound of the stairs creaking under his weight.

Green closed his eyes. His foot caught on the side of the table and he flinched hearing the sharp noise it caused. Red would be fine. He could get their Pokémon and then they could end whatever that monstrosity was and go back to their day. Laugh about it later.

Somewhere upstairs, a door opened. Presumably, the one to Red’s room and the flutter of wings could be heard. A vase fell. Pinsir was moving about and he prayed that Red would reach the poke-balls in time. 

A gasp was heard upstairs followed by the sound of glass breaking. 

Slowly, he pulled himself out from under the table, dragging his body up from his elbows to his feet. He was being foolish, there were better ways to go about this. If he could distract the Pinsir then Red would easily be able to snag the pokeballs and it could all be over, he should’ve thought of that sooner.

His hand gripped the railing, taking slow steps up the stairs while he squeezed his eyes shut every time the wood creaked underneath him. The fast fluttering of wings buzzed and he could even hear Red’s exclamation of “Gotcha!” from the room above. A sigh of relief left his lips.

Then.

_Crack._

And, a thump. Green froze. Had Red honestly dropped the pokeballs? Or, did he knock over something in his over-cluttered room? Another sigh left his lips, whatever it was, it seemed to have scared off the Pinsir. He could’ve heard it move anymore.

Taking another step forward, he called out roughly. “Red.” No response. Handshaking, he eased himself up the stairs more, a sharp pain searing up his leg as he twisted it an awful way; almost losing his footing.

“Red.” He called out again. Nothing came in response.

Suddenly, the hallway seemed so far away and dark as he stood on the top of the stairs, hand braced against the wall and he held his breath. Eyes scanning the scattered glassed shards and pottery around the floorboards.

“Red?” This time, it came out like a question, hesitant. In his head, his voice sounded so small and fragile, completely unlike him. A certain hint of franticness laced in and it reminded him so full of his time with Team Rocket as a child, when he’d watched Red fall through that trap and he reached out to grab him but it was to no avail.

His legs shook as he made his way to the door. Perhaps Red could simply not hear him or was playing an awful prank. He’d have to scold him for his immature behavior.

Digging the pads of his fingertips into the door frame of Red’s room, he took a deep breath and then noticed a pokeball by his feet. That stupid idiot had dropped it. With a sigh, Green picked it up and examined the casing. It appeared to be Pika’s ball at least.

“Can you be any more careless-?” His voice croaked out as he entered the room and then just as quickly, he paused. Blood pooling around his feet. Green frowned, running a hand through his hair as he lifted his foot, “At least let me take care of your wounds.” 

Silence.

He turned the corner on the bed and stopped. A shiver running through his body. More blood pooled around the soles of his shoes as a sudden bout of dizziness rushed in. His entire body trembled as he inhaled sharply through his nose, that awful metallic scent overwhelming him. Dryness overtaking his throat. 

There staring up at him were the glassy eyes of his friend, mouth parted slightly and hair tussled. Severed head right by the base of his foot. Just looking up at him.

Green wanted to scream but his body could not find the words. Instead, he could only stare in horror. The rest of his friend’s body haphazardly lying against the foot of the bed. It had been a clean swipe. And, there hadn’t even been a scream. He hadn’t heard Red make a sound and he felt his stomach lurch as he realized what the crack and thump had been.

Shuffling across the room, his legs feeling uncomfortably numb, he caught sight of the rest of the pokeballs against the floor. 5 of them, rolling around carelessly on the floor. 

The tremors in his hands refused to stop as he silently reached down to collect all of them, refusing to turn his attention back to the corpse on the floor. If he couldn’t see it then it simply wasn’t there. Even if the blood on the floor seeped through his socks. 

He wondered if the pokémon instead could hear everything that happened. That somehow, they’d watch what happened through the confinement’s but he shook his head to whisk away the depressing thought. 

Stumbling out the room, he collected his pokémon off his dresser, connecting them to their holster and tucking Red’s into his pocket. Closing his eyes as his fingers brushed over the engravings carved into the outer exterior. As a kid, Red had carved the little initial’s or symbols into the balls so he could tell them apart.

He’d stop doing it by the time he was older. 

Turning his head to the room across from his, breath catching in his throat, he realized that he couldn’t see the body from this angle. Thankfully.

With a shaky breath, he dragged his feet across the floor, peeling the stained socks off and setting them into the laundry hamper outside the bathroom. Avoiding the glass shards that seemed to be present everywhere. 

It was impossible to avoid the body forever but he could try.

Shrugging on his coat, he pulled the back of his nice work shoes on, not letting his gaze linger on the matching pair, just a size smaller than was neatly tucked against the wall next to them. A reminder.

As he pulled open the door, he suddenly wished he’d hadn’t because they're in the distance was the familiar sight of a girl holding onto a wigglytuff, another person clinging to her form.

Friends but a means of confrontation. He was terrified to hear them confirm what he already knew.

A cold breeze shook him as he stood at the open door, watching as they drifted down to the floor, a clear look of concern and anxiety written on their face while the smaller girl leaped off the other and ran head force towards him. 

“Mmph-“ The wind was knocked from Green’s lungs as she came crashing forward, wrapping her arms around his body tightly. Relief washing over him, he returned the hug stiffly, returning the gesture before his hand brushes the back of her neck and he paused.

Yellow pulled away, touching the frayed ends of her hair with a small, meek nod. “We had a-“ She turned to look at Blue who he just realized had been standing at the steps, staring up at them expectedly the entire time. “. . .Mishap. A fire started.”

Blue nodded. And, he could see the caution in her eyes as she peered into their home. Presumably seeing the wreckage left behind.

“Do you know-?” It was an unnecessary question but Green gave her a nod in return, still finding it hard to coax words out of his dry throat. He didn’t want to have to tell them. No.

Awkwardly, Yellow twiddled her thumbs, looking between the two of them. Soft tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. “It was awful. .” She murmured. “My uncle was attacked by one and then I found myself surrounded by an entire horde. I couldn’t do anything.”

Blue moved in to press a reassuring hand on Yellow’s shoulder, sympathy shining through her gaze as they both watched their friend try not to become overrun with tears. The soft sniffles of her pain filling the silence.

“Zombies,” Green commented, rather stupidly but at least he could get the words out. 

With a weak sob, Yellow wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes and nodded. Leaning against Blue from support while the other girl spoke. “Right... We don’t know what caused it. All of sudden, everyone- everything seemed to be infected.” Her gaze shot around the area, peering into the woods before looking back at Green. “I saved Yellow and then we came here because we knew you and Red would be safe.”

He thought he might be sick just hearing those words. They should have been safe, they hadn’t encountered any infected people but somehow, someway. Something went wrong. They hadn’t even known this disease was spreading. Lost in their little world.

“Pokémon seemed to be infected as well,” Blue added to which Yellow nodded in confirmation. A wave of sadness washing over her. Something told him her healing abilities could do nothing to stop this virus.

Tugging on the corners of his jacket, Yellow looked up at him. “Is Red inside?” Her warm gaze followed his as he stared at the steps before drifting down to the mess of furniture and chairs on the bottom floor.

Green froze. 

Blue and Yellow looked between each other before back at him. Staring. Waiting. 

“Is he out in the woods?” Yellow commented, hopefully, still keeping her gaze focused on him. He could see the fear bubbling up inside of her and the way Blue gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He stayed silent.

Blue shared a knowing glance with him, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she pulled Yellow in for a hug, Green joining in as he rested his head against her shoulder.

They didn’t ask any questions yet. Green wasn’t even sure he would be able to give them an answer if they had done so anyway, he wouldn’t even know what to say. It had all happened so fast.

In less than an hour, he had found himself overcome with grief and ghastly sight.

That night, Blue helped him wrap the body. Her hand wrapped tightly around Green’s as she entered the room before doubling over in grief. Tears streaming down her face while they used blankets to conceal the corpse.

Yellow waited downstairs. Her cries of agony wringing throughout the house.

When morning came, they’d talk. For now, words didn’t seem appropriate just yet.


End file.
